Survival Intuition
The power to have knowledge in surviving. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called *Natural Survivalist *Survival Instincts/Wits *Survivalism *Survivalism/Survivalist Intuition Capabilities The user has intuitive understanding in survival and all skills applicable to survival, thus allowing them to actively prepare for emergencies, including possible disruptions in social or political order, on scales from local to international. Survivalists often acquire emergency medical and self-defense training, stockpile food and water, prepare to become self-sufficient, and build structures (e.g., a survival retreat or an underground shelter) that may help them survive a catastrophe. This also includes clusters of natural disasters, patterns of apocalyptic planetary crises, or "Earth Changes", anthropogenic disasters, general collapse of society, financial disruption or economic collapse, global pandemic, or widespread chaos or some other unexplained apocalyptic event. Applications * Agriculture Intuition - To have innate understanding of agriculture/aquaculture * Animal Intuition - To have innate understanding of animals. * Botany Intuition - To have innate understanding of plants and fungi. * Combat Intuition - To automatically fight with maximum efficiency in any situation, ensuring optimal success *Craft Improvisation - To automatically use and improvise anything from the surrounding resources as needed *Culinary Intuition - To have innate mastery all culinary skills and techniques, able to make all kinds of food *Danger Intuition - To automatically detect and evade impending threats. *Enhanced Preparedness - To have innate understanding of how to prepare for anything, always be prepared. *Hunting Intuition - To have innate understanding of how to track and hunt anything under any conditions *Killing Intuition - To have innate understanding of how to kill anything with no guilt or hesitation. *Maintenance Intuition - To intuitively know how to groom and maintain hygiene oneself and others. *Mechanical Intuition - To have innate understanding of mechanics, make anything out of scrap *Medical Intuition - To have innate medical understanding, easily treat injuries and create medicines. *Navigation Intuition - To have innate understanding of navigation, users can easily navigate through any area. *Poisoning Intuition - To possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Self-Sustenance - To survive without the aid, support, or interaction. *Temporal Intuition - To innately know the date and time. *Tracking Evasion - To easily avoid detection and evade followers, as needed *Trapping Intuition - To have innate understanding of how to create traps for capturing animals or for protection *Weapon Improvisation - To have innate understanding of how to use anything as a weapon. Variations *Outbreak Survivalist Associations *Environmental Adaptation *Intuitive Aptitude *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Supernatural Survivability Known Users Gallery Link_survival.jpg|After awakening in a post-apocalyptic version of hyrule, Link (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) demonstrates he has all the necessary intuition and skills to survive. Sticks the Badger 2015.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Raphael (Future) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) profile.png|Raphael/Red Stripe (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Tmnt2012 mira .jpg|Mira (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Primal Spear.jpg|Spear (Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Real Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers